


You`ll never leave me

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Implied Kidnapping, M/M, Poor Yuuri, Possessive victor, Sorry for the summary!, Yandere Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Yuuri wanted to break up with Victor, things didn`t turn out like he wanted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another Yandere Victuuri story! This was taken from My tumblr! If you wish you can follow me there! It is called Yandere Yuri on Ice Drabbles! Anyways hope you enjoy!

This was the hardest thing he has ever had to do. But this just couldn`t go on any longer. Their relationship was no longer picture perfect. It was a true mess now.

Victor was no longer the charming person he had fell for. Now he become obsessive, possessive. He couldn`t do anything alone anymore. Victor had to always there. Even if he went to the toilet. He was there, standing outside of the door, or his bathroom stall.

He couldn`t take it anymore. He wanted to have the same freedom. He had before his relationship with Victor. 

He knocked on Victor`s door. It opened within seconds, and he was quickly pulled into a hug. Victor smiled brightly down on him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

_"Hello love~ Come on in!"_

He was quickly pulled into the house, with the door closing behind him. He sighed, and braced himself. It was now or never.

_"Victor,  we need to talk about something."_

Victor frowned slightly and walked closer to him, towering over him.

_"About what?"_

He straightened his posture. He had to go through this. Or else he would never have this chance again.

_"V-Victor look we aren`t working out and I think that we should-"_

He couldn`t finish his sentence before he was pushed agaisnt the wall, with a glaring Victor looking down on him.

_"No! You are mine! You`re not leaving me! Nobody will ever love you like I love you! That`s why I helped you and kept those fakers away from you, my angel! I quess. I`ll have to make sure you`ll never leave me again."_

Before he could open his mouth. His head was hit against the wall several times, making him slowly fall to unconciousness.

The last thing he saw was that terrifying grin, and words whispered into his ear.

_"You`ll never leave me now~"_

After that day Yuuri was seen by nobody else, besides the one who loves him the most, Victor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
